


Showoff

by Fandom_Trash_13



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by seeing Maya as a cheerleader in 2x04, i love them too much already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_13/pseuds/Fandom_Trash_13
Summary: Maya suggests Hope become a cheerleader since she most definitely has the strength for it. But Hope has other ideas for her strength, which allows her to ignore her homework and 'annoy' her girlfriend.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Maya
Kudos: 73





	Showoff

"Being a cheerleader for the Timberwolves was so much easier." Maya complains, finally getting back to her and Hope's dorm after 2 hours of cheerleader practice. 

Ever since Maya triggered her wolf curse she's went to the Salvatore Boarding school. And with a little help from Alaric, she managed to convince Hope to join her. 

Half the dorms were damaged by a fire so Hope and Maya had to share a small room. They originally took turns sleeping on a blow up mattress on the floor. That was until Hope began having nightmares of Malivore, those nights she slept in the bed almost totally on top of Maya. 

Not long after that, they started dating after Hope's sleep talking made her accidentally reveal she had a crush on Maya. Now, Hope spends every night in the bed with Maya wrapped around her, refusing to let go until morning. 

Next thing they know, Maya is head cheerleader, Hope is the quarterback and they're the most powerful couple in school. Not that the title means much to them, but Maya enjoys not being forced to join the pack since everyone knows not to mess with Hope.

"I thought being cheerleader would be easier now with the extra strength and stamina." Hope replies, not taking her eyes off her work.

"Enhanced capabilities means more is expected of us, it's exhausting." Maya groans. 

Maya throws her bag down beside the bed before going over the the closet and trying to dig out something more comfortable to wear. She looks around for her favorite hoodie, when she catches a glimpse of it out the corner of her eye. On Hope. Of course Hope stole her favorite hoodie when they were going to be apart most of the day.

"Do I get to steal your hoodie since you're wearing mine." Maya teases.

"Go for it, it looks cuter on you anyways." Hope says nodding to her hoodie bundled up on the bed.

Maya takes her cheerleader top off, throwing it somewhere in the general direction of their pile of dirty clothes. That definitely gets Hope's attention. 

"I know you're staring." Maya says casually as she takes her skirt off.

"Not my fault you're beautiful." Hope mumbles.

"Can you help me get this off." Maya says gesturing to her bra. 

Hope tosses her pencil onto the desk and goes over to Maya. She wraps her arm around Maya's waist, resting it just underneath her ribs, and uses her other hand to unhook Maya's bra.

"One day you will have to show me how you do it one handed and stop showing off." Maya jokes.

"You're a cheerleader who can do god knows what type of fancy flips, and you call that showing off?" Hope questions as Maya throws her bra in the same direction as she threw her t-shirt.

Maya turns round and drapes her arm over Hope's shoulder and starts lightly playing with her hair. Her other hand finds it's way to Hope's stomach, placing it right where she knows the the hoodie is hiding Hope's perfect abs.

"Y'know you'd probably make a great cheerleader. You're strong enough to easily throw people about." Maya suggests.

"Why become a cheerleader for that when I could just do this." Hope says placing her hands on the back of Maya's thighs and lifting her up.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Maya squeals through laughter as she tries to escape the tiny but strong tribrid's grasp.

Hope turns round and throws her laughing girlfriend onto the bed. She stands with a triumphant smile as Maya playfully glares at her. 

She laughs as Maya sits up and blows a few loose strands of hair out her face. Maya just continues to glare at her as she stands up to put Hope's hoodie on.

Hope makes the mistake of turning her back on Maya with the intent of going to finish the essay she was working on when Maya came in. But the new wolf has other ideas.

Maya sneaks up behind Hope and wraps both arms around her waist and lifts her up, before proceeding to throw the squirming tribrid onto the bed. Causing her to land face first into the pillows.

Maya can't contain her laughter as she hears Hope mumbling something along the lines of "That was uncalled for". Hope dramatically rolls onto her back, sporting the most adorable angry pout Maya has ever seen.

Maya sits on the edge of the bed and offers a hand to help Hope up. Dumb idea. Hope takes her hand but instead of sitting up she drags Maya fully onto the bed with her.

Before Maya can escape, Hope hugs her like a koala. She buries her face against Maya's neck and Maya has no choice but give in. She might be a wolf now but she's still nowhere near as strong as cuddly Hope. 

"Before you get too comfy, don't you have a history essay to finish?" Maya questions.

Hope groans and cuddles impossibly closer to Maya, who can't stop her heart from melting at how adorable her badass girlfriend really is. 

"Come on, finish your essay then we can cuddle." Maya says, trying to nudge Hope off her. 

"5 more minutes." Hope mumbles, really not wanting to let go.

"How about you finish your essay then we get ice cream and watch a dumb movie?" Maya suggests. 

Hope knows she's not going to win this, but it was worth the try, She sighs before untangling herself from Maya. 

She stays lying on the bed for a moment, until Maya threatens to push her off. She quickly scrambles off the bed and heads back over to the desk to finish her hellish essay. 

Instead of being left alone on the bed, Maya drags the other desk chair over beside Hope's. She loops her arm through Hope's and rests her chin on Hope's shoulder. 

That's how they spend the next hour. Maya watching Hope work, occasionally helping when Hope gets stuck. 

Finally when Hope finishes she let's Maya check over her work to make sure there's no mistakes. Maya, being the supportive girlfriend that she is, compliments pretty much everything about the essay. Leaving Hope bright red, still not use to that level of praise.

"Now can we cuddle?" Hope whines.

Maya laughs before saying "yes". As she puts a pair of shorts on, since she can't wander the halls in just a slightly over sized hoodie, Hope puts her essay in her bag and decides not to even take a look at the other homework they were given. 

She quickly kisses Hope's cheek before leaving. Hope fishes her laptop out from it's place under her school cardigan that she just flung off when she got back earlier in the day. 

Hope flicks through the DVDs they have, deciding on the South Park movie. She gets everything set up on the bed, extra pillows, an extra blanket. Everything they need to watch a movie after a hard day. And just in time for Maya getting back.

"I stole the last tub of chocolate." Maya says happily setting it down on the small bedside table they have.

Maya settles on the bed between Hope's legs, leaning against her chest. While Maya opens the ice cream and hits play on the movie Hope places a few soft kisses to Maya's neck and jaw, making them both smile like idiots. Or more accurately, two teenagers in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I did not plan on getting this emotionally attached to them so quickly but here we are I guess!  
This is honestly the quickest I've ever written a one shot (started it yesterday) and it's my favourite!!


End file.
